The Stone Demons
by doctorwhomaniac96
Summary: The Doctor,Amy and Rory must not only defeat the Weeping Angels but also save all of the people who've fallen victim of them, including Jack. Conclusion to 'Mayhem at the Museum'. Number 5 of 13


**Author's notes**

I'm really happy with my last story which ended on a cliff-hanger. Hope all the people who've read my stories have enjoyed them and like to read them. Hopefully they find my storylines clever and gripping as well. Anyway enough from me I want to get on with the conclusion to my last story. Please enjoy, R&R.

**Previously**

The Doctor and Jack went to the national history museum in the present day, where they met Amy Pond and Rory Williams. However the Weeping Angels were lurking there and started awakening. As they attacked they surrounded them and jack blinked, got touched by an Angel and got sent back in time…

**The Stone Demons **

**Chapter 1: Escape!**

"NO!" the Doctor yelled as he realised Jack had been touched by an Angel. However he couldn't take his eyes off the Angel in front of them. At the other end of the room, Amy and Rory struggled to keep their eyes open, squinting as they tried their best, gripping onto each others hands.

The Doctor then realised a sort of clinking sound as the sonic pen that'd been in Jack's hand fell to the ground. _'He must've dropped it'_ the Doctor guessed. Then an idea came to mind. When the Weeping Angels are being observed they're stone so that means they'll be tiny cracks and flaws in their inter-molecular structure e.g. broken bonds. Maybe if he could widen them, it would cause them to collapse into chunks of rock.

The Doctor kept his eyes straight at the Weeping Angel and then realised…what about the one that touched Jack…

He realised it'd moved and hurriedly scrambled to grab Jack's sonic/laser pen. After managing to grasp it he flung himself up to be greeted by the sight of two Weeping Angels advancing on him. He put the tips of the two sonic devices together and pressed the buttons.

A burst of sonic energy erupted from the tips of the two sonic devices, amplifying each other and suddenly, causing the Weeping Angels in the room to start cracking. Realising what was happening they tried to move but they were being observed. Their fate was sealed.

The cracks in their structures got wider and wider. Particles of rock fell to the ground as chunks of stone tumbled. The Weeping Angels crumbled to pieces. The Doctor, Amy and Rory just watched the Angels collapsed, crumbling to their delight.

"DOCTOR!" Rory yelled, realising there were more Angels starting to get in through the smashed window.

"Back towards the door, slowly," the Doctor explained "don't take your eyes off of them."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory slowly back up towards the door behind them, Amy and Rory struggling not to turn around to see where they were going. With a sigh of relief, Amy realised her hand had brushed the door handle. She grasped it in a firm grip and twisted it to the right, all the while keeping her eyes on the terrifying stone Angels.

The door handle didn't budge however.

"Doctor!" she panicked "the door's locked."

"I locked it!" he realised and turned to use the sonic screwdriver to unlock it, Amy and Rory watching.

They turned back to realise they'd forgotten to keep their eyes on the Angels who had moved and were now only a hair's breadth from the trio. Their fangs and claws were out and chilled the trio right to the bone.

Luckily Amy found the door handle and this time the door swung open when she turned it. They ran out backwards, Rory slamming the door shut and the Doctor using the sonic screwdriver to lock it on the Angels.

"Why aren't they breaking it down?" Rory asked confused.

"They're only just waking up, their powers aren't at their best," the Doctor explained "but it won't be long till they are. Come on lets get going quickly!"

**Chapter 2: Danger in 1624**

"DOCTOR!" Jack yelled, hoping he would be heard by him.

"No doctor here," an old man said, hobbling round the corner of the house nearest to Jack's left.

Jack jumped back rather startled by the sudden appearance. "You made me jump!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry but I was just as scared, I worried you may be one of those Angel creatures from the museum coming to finish me off," the old man explained.

"You got touched too then," Jack stated, not really paying attention "where are we? Oh my name's Jack by the way."

"Howard," the old man replied "and if my history is correct, which it usually is, this is sometime in the 17th century. Before 1625 as King James is the king but it's close to the end of his reign so it's around 1624."

"I'll just agree with you," Jack laughed "wow you know your stuff."

"Well I love history, I used to teach it, then I became the curator of the museum," Howard explained a little about himself.

"Is there anyone else here?" Jack asked curiously.

"There's quite a few of us," a woman's voice replied from behind Jack.

"It's alright everyone he's been touched by an Angel too," Howard shouted over Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned round to see what looked like around six other people, all, who he guessed, had been touched by a Weeping Angel.

"Don't worry," Jack said reassuringly "I have a friend who knows all about the Angels and other aliens. He'll save us."

"No one can save us!" the woman who had been behind Jack sneered.

"They will trust me," Jack snapped "the Doctor, Amy and Rory will save us."

"Oh yeah," the woman replied angrily.

"Now Maria," Howard attempted to calm her down "let's not get nasty with Jack he's not done anything wrong."

"He shouldn't make promises he can't keep!" Maria shouted back in anger, spitting on the ground in front of Jack's feet. She stormed off in a huff, not even bothering to look back over her shoulder.

"Don't mind her," a younger man piped up "she's just angry at the fact that she's still here."

"Oh its ok I can understand how she feels," Jack reasoned "being trapped here out of her time must be difficult."

Meanwhile back in the present day, the Doctor, Amy and Rory were in the TARDIS, trying to work out what the Weeping Angels were planning. Amy was lent with her arms stretched out backwards against the TARDIS console, her back arched. Rory was wandering round the TARDIS, stroking his beard whilst the Doctor scratched his head vigorously, wildly hitting button and flicking switches.

"Any sort of plan?" Amy asked, breaking the awkward silence that lingered.

"Nope not yet," the Doctor sighed "but I'm thinking of a plan, hopefully a good plan, a brilliant plan!" he said more cheerily.

"What would that be then?" Rory questioned.

"Erm, don't know yet," the Doctor replied "didn't I just say that."

"How do we get Jack back?" Amy asked worried.

"Again I don't know," the Doctor replied, agitated.

"Well can't you just sonic a few things, flick a few switches maybe blow something up and everything be ok?" Rory asked jokingly trying to help.

"STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!" the Doctor yelled in frustration.

Silence fell as Amy and Rory tried to comfort the Doctor in his frustration. Rory smacked his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, leaving it there whilst Amy patted the Doctor's back, then changing to ruffling his hair.

The Doctor smiled, even laughing slightly as Amy messed his hair up.

"Aww what's up mister grumpy face," Amy joked trying to cheer him up.

"It's a good job you two are still here," the Doctor smiled.

"Well we do try," Amy smiled in her chirpy way, nudging Rory to get him to move.

Rory moved off of the Doctor's shoulder and joined Amy at her side.

"So," Rory piped up "what's the plan."

"Like I said I haven't got one, but we could just ask the Angels up front," the Doctor explained "but the chances are they wouldn't co-operate."

"Well it's all we've got at the moment," Rory replied.

"Well then," the Doctor beamed "best get on with it."

The three ran out of the TARDIS door, the Doctor locking it and then quickly catching up with them. They ran through the gap left by the broken shutter that the Angels had torn off, Rory accidentally stubbing his toe of the shutter on the floor, crying out in pain.

"You wimp!" Amy shouted half laughing at him.

"AMY, RORY!" the Doctor yelled "ANGELS INCOMING!"

Three Weeping Angels were in the doorway in front of them, fangs bared and claws out.

"What's the plan then?" the Doctor asked straight forward and to the point "I hope I can get an answer right Angel Kevin, sorry you stole his voice so that's your name."

"Our race is trapped," Angel Kevin started "between here and another time."

"Because of the damage to time?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Angel Kevin replied "despite the fact that the time energy leaking through is feeding the Angels, the energy is used up to allow movement and our quantum lock ability, this means there isn't enough energy to allow our trapped race to return back."

"You've confused me why are you here then shouldn't you be trying to help them?" the Doctor asked confused.

"We are," Angel Kevin replied mockingly "and you're companion helped."

"What does that even m… oh," the Doctor realised "the people you've sent back, can then be attacked by the trapped Angels, giving them the energy to escape."

"But that means…" Any started.

"Jack's in even more danger!" the Doctor gasped.

Meanwhile, back in 1624, Jack and Howard wandered through the streets of early 17th century London with the rest of the Angels victims. They had been walking for around 10 minutes constantly, they were all hungry, there stomachs grumbling for food and sustenance.

"Any idea where we are in London?" Jack asked Howard, his lips parched and desperate for water.

"Well I think I've seen the houses of parliament in the distance a few times," Howard recited what he could remember "but that doesn't really help us does it?" Howard sighed.

"I just hope we'll find food soon," Maria said panting "and then hopefully we'll find a way home."

Suddenly a scream exploded from in front of the group. Ben, one of the younger males of the group, came running from the left hand side road in front of them.

"They're here!" he yelled in panic "the stone demons themselves have followed us here!"

"What do you mean?" Howard questioned Ben, confused.

"See for yourself!" Ben replied shaking, terrified.

Jack gingerly tip toed to the end of the road, turning left and cautiously walking down. Just about to turn back, he saw it. They were here, in London, in the year 1624. The Weeping Angels…

**Chapter 3: The Stone Demons**

Jack's heart raced as he struggled not to blink. His palms started sweating and he felt temptation creeping in. _'NO I can't,' _Jack thought, snapping himself out of it. He felt around behind him for a wall he could follow back, but to no avail. Jack whipped his head round quickly, just to glimpse at where he should go. This however wasn't quick enough.

He turned back to see the Angel upon him, its fangs bared and claws out. Jack was sweating profusely, terror tore through him.

"Jack you ok!" a male voice shouted round the corner.

"STAY BACK!" Jack warned "there's an Angel!"

"But what are they doing here?" the man replied.

"I don't know but stay back!" Jack ordered.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Jack's wrist. Jack felt himself being ripped from the spot he was stood on and dragged back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jack's wrist was freed from the hands vice like grip. He spun his head round to see who it was. Jack didn't know the man's name, but thanked him none the less. Without his help god knows what would've happened.

"Jack are you okay?" Howard asked caringly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jack replied "next time loosen your grip a bit that hurt."

"Well it's better than being attacked by an Angel," the man laughed "I'm Josh by the way," the man stated, holding out his hand.

Jack shook it, grateful towards his rescuer. But then something dawned on him.

"Where's the Angel?" Jack realised, worrying.

Slowly the three males gingerly pivoted on their feet, to find the Angel staring at them, it's blank face weirdly haunting and one arm outstretched. Howard panicked, running off as fast as he could, which for an old man was quite fast.

"Go!" Josh said to Jack turning his head to speak.

"What?" Jack replied confused, turning also.

"Go the others need you!" Josh demanded.

"But why you saved me you go!" Jack argued unaware of the Angels movements.

"Look, go, run, you say you and your friend fight aliens, and know stuff about the Angels. If you're true to your word, then the others will need you more than me. GO!"

Jack hesitated for a moment then just simply said "thank you, I won't forget this." He ran after Howard.

Josh turned and expected what he saw, the Angel with his fangs bared and claws out, ready to strike. He tried to keep looking but couldn't. The Angel attacked.

"ARGH!" Jack heard Josh scream in pain. This was cut short however, with the sound of a snapping bone. Jack bolted back, just to check what'd happened. The Angel was gone (probably trying to find everyone else), but Josh's body lay still. Jack knelt down to check his pulse, as he expected…no pulse. But weirdly his head was looser than it should. His neck had been snapped. _'But why…' _Jack thought.

Meanwhile, back at the museum, the Doctor, Amy and Rory were watching Angels as they quickly fled the museum, from round a door frame. Obviously every time they looked the Angels they could see turned to stone, but they could still tell where they were going. But why were they leaving?

Cautiously, they also left the museum. However the Angels weren't in sight.

"They must've gone somewhere!" Rory exclaimed, confused.

"Maybe there's like a meeting point for them or something," Amy suggested, trying to help.

"No that couldn't happen," the Doctor replied "the Angels can't look at each other, or they'd be quantum locked forever."

"So where could they have gone?" Amy asked, just as confused.

"I have no idea!" the Doctor slapped his forehead.

"I do!" Rory beamed "over there down that ally," he smiled, pointing to one of the Angels wings.

"Why are they there…oh no!" it dawned on the Doctor "the TARDIS is there! They've found it and now they want to try and feed off of its energy!"

"But how will that help them?" Amy asked panicking.

"Well time's weakened and they're feeding off time energy from both the TARDIS and the damage in the timeline, I'm guessing they're going to use it to try and rescue their stranded race," the Doctor explained, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Well what do we do?" Rory butted in the Doctor's train of thought.

"Erm…haven't worked that part out yet," the Doctor smiled, trying to be humorous.

"Not funny," Rory growled.

"Doctor look up!" Amy yelled.

They looked up and to their horror, saw what looked like time energy spiralling up towards space. They charged round the corner, watching as time energy shot upwards from the motionless, leading Angel's raised arms.

"What's going on?" Amy squealed panicking, realising that things had gotten a lot worse.

"It's the TARDIS!" the Doctor replied, angrily through gritted teeth "the time energy in the TARDIS is being pulled out like a magnet to the time energy pouring out of the damaged timeline, using the Angel as a homing beacon. However the Angel's using this to its advantage. By firing the energy into space it's beckoning any other Weeping Angels towards Earth, more specifically, here!"

The spiral of time energy suddenly stopped. Seeing this as an opportunity, the Doctor whipped the sonic screwdriver and sonic/laser pen out of his coat pocket, pressing the tips together, and smacking his thumbs on the buttons.

Unfortunately, as the other Angels cracked and collapsed into heaps of stone, the leading Angel used the excess time energy left in its body to teleport away from the Doctors onslaught. Then suddenly, each in their own individual time energy twisters, Weeping Angels started appearing everywhere, the leading Angel also appearing at the front, just next to the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

The Doctor twisted on his heels to face the leading Angel.

"I'm guessing you're Angel Kevin?" the Doctor addressed the leading Angel, surprisingly politely.

"You guessed correctly, Doctor," Angel Kevin replied, spine chillingly.

"Right well I'll be polite and give you one last chance," the Doctor exclaimed "bring my friend Jack, and anyone else you sent back in time back! If you do then I'll let you go, free to feast on the time energy on the promise you won't cause any harm!"

"Deepest condolences Doctor," Angel Kevin jeered "but chances are that our race has killed him and all the others. Besides even if they haven't we can't bring them back, there's no other way to rescue our race."

"Then I'm sorry too," the Doctor growled, his eyes like daggers, stabbing into Angel Kevin "but in saying that, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

The Doctor stormed off into the TARDIS, Amy and Rory backing off into the TARDIS after him.

**Chapter 4: **

In 1624, the group of the Angels victims were gathering in a circle where they first met Jack, thinking out a plan of action in their crisis.

"So let me get this straight!" Maria panicked "Weeping Angels are here in 1624 and are now after us!"

"Yes Maria, yes they are," Howard once again had to explain.

"But what do we do we can't fight them we have no weapons!" Maria growled obviously terrified.

"No!" Jack argued.

"Excuse me 'Jack'!" Maria spat "but I want to survive this day so if fighting is necessary then I will fight!"

"NO! That's not how the Doctor would solve this," Jack exclaimed calmly this time.

"Well I don't care what this 'Doctor' would do. He's not here and I want to live to see another day!" she shouted aggressively.

"You're making a mistake, nothing can harm those creatures!" Jack attempted to protest, but it was no use. Maria had stormed off to talk to another victim, obviously disliking Jack.

Howard trudged over to Jack, clearly tired, but undefeated. "What do we do then young man?" he asked Jack.

"I don't know," Jack murmured.

"Well, what would your friend, the Doctor do?" Howard beamed, hopeful.

"I don't know," Jack whispered, a tear rolling down his left cheek.

Howard put an arm around the young lad, as if he was his own grandchild, "hey it's ok, we're not dead yet and do you know what? It ain't over till the fat lady sings. So let's just hope Maria doesn't get a sudden urge to opera," Howard joked.

"That's horrible," Jack chuckled, welcoming Howard's comforting embrace, "she's not even fat."

"No but she can be a nasty…" Howard started.

"Ok I get it," Jack laughed, tears still cascading from his tear ducts.

"Look, if you really believe in the Doctor and if what you say about him is true, then surely he'll save us," Howard smiled "he won't just leave, I bet he's working now trying to find a way to get you back."

Suddenly though, a woman screamed. Jack jolted round to find a young woman's body on the floor, her neck snapped. To make matters worse, it dawned on Jack, the Angels had found them.

All around then Angels had circled, arms outstretched with claws and fangs menacingly glinting in the moonlight. Panic struck the whole group, many people screamed in terror. Cries of 'we're all going to die' and 'oh my god this is it' could be heard too.

Jack just stared ahead, knowing not to blink, praying to himself that the Doctor would somehow save them all…

Back in the present, the Doctor was randomly flicking switches on the TARDIS console panels, frantically hitting buttons and so on.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked confused.

"Erm…well at the moment trying to work out how to one save anyone who's been touched by an Angel and two stop the Angels before they complete their plan," the Doctor answered hurriedly at about 90 miles per hour.

"But how?" Amy asked keeping an eye on the TARDIS door for any Angel like intruders.

"Well I have an idea on how to stop the Angels but I can't do it yet in case Jack then gets trapped in whatever time," the Doctor replied, still thinking.

Amy looked shocked as the Doctor's jacket was for some reason, giving off smoke.

"Doctor your jacket," Rory pointed.

Noticing the steam rising up from his inside pocket, the Doctor reached his hand inside to see what was burning. With a quick 'ow' as the item burnt his fumbling fingers, the Doctor threw it onto the TARDIS console.

It was the TARDIS key. But why was it glowing?

"Yes," the Doctor realised "yes, yes, yes, YES, YES!"

"What?" Amy and Rory said simultaneously.

"It's the key," the Doctor grinned "it's part of the TARDIS as is the other key, which means they're all linked"

"And…" Amy hinted for him to continue.

"I gave Jack the other key!" the Doctor beamed.

"So…" Rory said confused "why is it glowing?"

"It's telling me that they're still connected. The other key's lost somewhere and the TARDIS is alerting me through my key." the Doctor explained.

"So how can that save Jack?" Amy asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"It's a bit like twins I guess, when one's gone and the other feels lonely and pines for its sibling. But in this case as they're both part of the TARDIS, the TARDIS keeps them linked and connected, so if I can insert the key into the TARDIS," the Doctor said hopefully, slotting the key into the device that made his sonic screwdriver "and use the sonic to activate the TARDIS' emergency pilot teleport..."

Back in 1624 Jack, Howard and all the other remaining victims stared at the Angels, knowing that sooner or later they'd blink and there would be nothing they'd be able to do. But for some reason Jack started to feel a burning sensation in the pocket of the jogging bottoms he was wearing.

Was he imagining it? He didn't know but he instinctively reached into his pocket, yanking his hand back as something scorched the tips of his fingers. He bravely dove his hand back in, this time pulling out his TARDIS key which was, for some reason, glowing.

Realising what was happening, he ignored the red hot burning that was raging through his hand as he laid the key flat on his palm.

"It's the Doctor!" Jack yelled "he's doing something! Everyone grab the hands of the people beside you, all make a circle so you're linked with me. The Doctor's doing something!"

Suddenly, the golden glow spread across Jack's hand then just as quickly across his whole body. It kept moving, round the whole group of victims whose arms were linked with one another. The glow rose around them and straight up.

Before they could blink, there they were, in the TARDIS. Jack ran at the Doctor wrapping his arms around him to give him a great big man hug.

"THANK YOU!" Jack shouted above the commotion of confused people.

"Anytime," the Doctor smiled at Jack "EVERYONE LISTEN! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS JUST DO AS I SAY! LOOK AT THE ANGELS, NOT THE EYES, BUT AT THE ANGELS DON'T EVEN BLINK! Now let's finish this!"

With a rush of wind, the TARDIS doors suddenly flew open and there they were, an army of Weeping Angels, looking like feral animals, wild and destructive. The doctor the turned on the TARDIS screen. "Jack stand here," he ordered "look at the Angels. They're in 1624 and this'll project a hologram of you looking at them it's vital they're stone!"

"Ok," Jack answered, breathing deeply "I won't blink this time."

"So then Angel Kevin," the Doctor laughed in his face "ready to leave?"

"Not a chance Doctor. I have an army of Angels just waiting to consume you. What do you have? A boy, a girl, an idiot, helpless confused humans and a wooden box," Angel Kevin sneered.

"But this 'wooden box' is very powerful. I mean look at this. I have a phone. A telephonic device," the Doctor smiled, knowing he had the Angels where he wanted "I can send a sonic blast down it, to kill you. But that's no where near as powerful as is necessary. So what if I have a great big transmitter. Ooh look I do! The TARDIS. Now if I can just connect the phone to the TARDIS…" the Doctor continued, opening a secret compartment in the TARDIS console, pulling a wire adapter out of it and plugging it in the phone. "There we are the two are connected, now I could just press these two buttons," the Doctor smirked, the sonic screwdriver and Jack's sonic pen in his hand "I could wipe out you and your army."

"But you forget we have Angels in 1624, they would survive and live on consuming the energy of the lives people would've leaded," Angel Kevin laughed, realising a flaw in the Doctor's plan.

"It's got a point," Jack said, still staring at the Angels back in 1624.

"But you forget. It's a time machine too. The TARDIS is a time machine. I could send that sonic blast rippling through the time vortex. Ooh and how convenient that there's a rip in the time vortex leading to 1624, right where your people are," the Doctor yelled, knowing his plan would work. "Now I'd call that…checkmate!"

He pressed the two sonic devices together and hit the buttons, the vibrations shooting down the phones speaker and up through the TARDIS, through the time vortex and out the year 1624. Sound also erupted from the TARDIS, booming across the earth.

All the Angels anywhere on earth, whether it was present day or 1624, started cracking. Some even exploded chunks of rock and stone firing up into the air to plummet down and slam into the ground.

The remaining Angels cracked further, resulting in their bodies of rock collapsing, crumbling and sweeping across the earth. One of the Angels head had broken off its neck, landing unbroken on the ground.

"It's over now don't worry. It's safe to go out," the Doctor hinting at the victims to leave. However one stayed briefly. He walked over to Jack and offered a handshake as a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you; take care of yourself young man," Howard smiled "same to you, Doctor?"

"Yes that's me," the Doctor grinned happily "and that's Amy and Rory."

"Thank you all!" he shouted, walking towards the door "visit the museum again if you like! I'll still be there, well for what's left of my life anyway!" He shut the door as he left.

"Doctor," Jack called, wandering around the TARDIS console whilst Amy and Rory were kissing by the doors "can I just ask, why you on that first day I met you tell me who you were and what you did?"

"Erm…well because…well…because you had had a bad childhood what with your mum and all. Plus there's something about you. Just like there's something not quite right. Something's strange about you Jack. I mean you have a sonic/laser pen. No human can just come across one of those, not naturally anyway," the Doctor explained, staring at Jack the whole time.

"O…k…" Jack replied slightly worried "so…"

"I just wanted to give you a good life when I let you join me in the TARDIS, make your dream come true. But that's different now. I trust you, but at the same time I'm suspicious. That's why. I want to find out what, to help you."

Jack stared into space for a minute or so and then moved, Amy and Rory opening the TARDIS door to leave.

"Oy!" the Doctor shouted at them "where are you heading to?"

"Oh just, home," Amy smiled "you've got Jack now it's time I stopped thinking of you and how you left us."

"Well there's plenty of space, you could you know travel with us. For old time's sakes," the Doctor suggested.

"Rory is that ok?" Amy asked.

"Well you're not the only one that's missed all this," Rory answered.

The couple ran up the steps and joined the Doctor and Jack at the TARDIS console.

"So where to next…?" the Doctor asked.

The TARDIS dematerialised, leaving no sign that it was ever there, apart from the broken remains of what were Weeping Angels. Then, all of the sudden, a black cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere. It trod carefully around the dust and stone. The mysterious body knelt down, stretching an arm out. A black gloved hand picked up the undamaged head of one of the dead Angels.

"Yes…" it spoke in a creepy, eerie way "I have the next creature for my army. Soon my final plan can commence, the traps are being set and soon, the Doctor and his companion will be no more…"

**Next time**

The Doctor, Jack, Amy and Rory receive a distress call which leads them to the snow and ice planet of Kalladine. There the Doctor and Jack meet an old friend of theirs. But the alien species of Kalladine, the Icamell are furious and are freezing the humans with their ice breath. One…by…one…

**Author's notes**

Yes finished it at last took me long enough. Nearly 4 months. Sorry for the late continuation I haven't had time to write due to exams etc. But I'll try to upload the next story by next week. Please review I like receiving reviews. Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
